


No Net Neutrality Causes Accidents

by QuattroCard



Category: Over the Hedge (2006), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Secret of NIMH (1982), ボンバーマン | Bomberman - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuattroCard/pseuds/QuattroCard
Summary: In Internet Land, Ozzie and his friends go to buy a switch for his daughter, no net neutrality causes a disaster to happen!





	No Net Neutrality Causes Accidents

It was a beautiful day in Internet Land, where a bunch of fictional characters lived, these four characters are the ones we are gonna focus on.

First there was Seagull Bomber from Bomberman Jetters, was a white Seagull Bomber with a green cape and green wing tips, a white shirt and yellow shirt, a brown bag with 2-C on it, an orange beak and orange webbed feet, and a red Bomberman bobble.

Then there was Jenner from The Secret of NIMH, he was a grey and dark grey mouse with a black cloak with a yellow diamond on it, a red and lavender shirt, and he also had a small dark grey beard.

Then there was Ozzie from Over the Hedge, a white opossum.

And lastly, there was Lekmet from Star vs the Forces of Evil, a white goat with a white cape thing, a long silver beard, a dark blue cloak, and brown horns, oh and sapphire bat wings.

One day, these four characters decided to go to Amazon, since it was going to be Heather’s birthday today, Heather was Ozzie’s daughter, and she wanted a Nintendo Switch with Super Mario Odyssey, so that’s what they were getting.

However, when they got to where Amazon was, it wasn’t there, in its place was a huge store called “The Marketplace”.

“What the hell is this?” Jenner asked rather angrily, they walked into the entrance, there, he saw a ticket booth on the left, he looked at it.

“Do you want to be on the fast lane?” asked the ticket man. “It only costs £5, and you get a pass and-“  
“No.” replied Jenner as he walked away, “What does that even mean?”  
“Jenner, wait!” Seagull Bomber said as he walked with Jenner, Ozzie and Lekmet followed.

When they got in, they saw that everyone was really slower. As in, 0.5x times slower…  
“Why is everyone so slow?” Ozzie asked, rather confused by the speed, whatever they heard was pretty low pitched.  
“I don’t know.” Jenner replied, “Now let’s get that Nintendo Switch!”

They looked around and saw Amazon, Ozzie tried to opened the door, but a giant exclamation mark appeared with text, the text said “The website failed to connect, try again later.”  
“Damn.” Ozzie sighed, “It’s unavailable.”  
“It’ll open soon.” Seagull Bomber assured Ozzie, “Let’s go see if we can find a bar to go to!”

Eventually, they found “The Picture House”, they went inside, they walked in and sat down.  
“Hey bartender!” said Jenner, “Get me and my friends a glass of Fosters!”  
“Lekmets paying for us!” Seagull Bomber said, Lekmet looked at Seagull Bomber rather annoyed.

After 3 minutes, The bartender got four bottles of Fosters and gave them to the four, Lekmet paid, bleating quietly to himself, they were probably negative things about Seagull Bomber but no one really cares.

“TTThhhannkkk yyyooouu ffforr ccoommmiinng ttooo ttthhee ppiiicccttuurrreee hhoooussee.” the bartender jittered, the four stared at the Bartender confused, then they sat down at a table.

After they had their drinks, they walked outside the store, suddenly, Seagull Bomber felt a small feeling in his nethers, he had to pee.  
“Guys, I’ll be right back, I gotta pee.” Seagull Bomber announced to his friends, he tried to go back in, but he was hit by that same exclamation mark, the door to the picture house was locked, much to Seagull Bomber’s dismay.

“Guys, I can’t get back in.” Seagull Bomber explained, he turned around to see that everyone was looking at him as if to say “Oh crap”, Seagull Bomber gulped as he realised he wasn’t the only one who needed to pee.

“Look, we can hold it.” Jenner explained, “We only came here to get that Nintendo Switch, so let’s get the switch, go home, and pee.”

They walked back to Amazon, only to find it still not connecting, Ozzie sighed a rather annoyed sigh, “Looks like we’re gonna be here for a while…”

“For god’s sake…” Jenner sighed, feeling the rather uncomfortable fullness of his bladder, “Well I’m gonna find a toilet, I’ll text you when I find one.”

“We’ll stay with you and help you look for the switch.” Seagull Bomber said, “Jenner shouldn’t take too long looking for a bathroom.”

“Thanks.” Ozzie smiled as he slightly rubbed his legs together, muttering “gotta pee.” Under his breath, the pressure in his bladder starting to build up.

They looked for an alternative store, they were either sold out or not connecting. As time went on, the pressure in Ozzie’s bladder built up, soon Ozzie found himself doing a small pee dance.

Seagull Bomber and Lekmet weren’t doing so well either, Seagull Bomber could hardly contain his desperation, uncontrollably hopping from foot to foot and crossed his legs every now and then, Lekmet found himself occasionally squatting down and squeezed his legs together, plus there were a lot of plants that were tempting for him to “use”, however, he was trying to resist the urge and use the toilet like a human.

They found a HMV and surprise! They had a Nintendo Switch with Super Mario Odyssey! “Hey look!” Ozzie smiled, “They have the bundle!”  
“Oh… good.” Seagull Bomber said, his voice strained from the unbearable pressure in his bladder, at this point nobody could stand still, so if Jenner found a bathroom and-

Suddenly, there were two vibrations, and then, the Victory music from Advance Wars, Ozzie picked it up, it was Jenner.

“Guys!” Jenner said, “I found a bathroom! It’s near Granger Games! Get over here!”

“O-okay then…” Ozzie stuttered, turned the screen off on his phone, “Guys, he did it! He found a bathroom!”  
“Oh good.” Seagull Bomber panted.  
“I’ll get the Nintendo Switch, I’ll meet you at the bathrooms.” Ozzie replied.

“O-okay then…” Seagull Bomber sighed, as Ozzie watched Seagull Bomber and Lekmet walk away, he shoved a hand between his legs, Ozzie walked into the HMV, he knew if he got the switch he’d wouldn’t make it to the toilet in time, but he still did it, all he cared about was his daughter being happy.

Unfortunately, Jenner forgot to give Seagull Bomber and Lekmet directions to Granger Games, so they had to wander around aimlessly looking for Granger Games, eventually, they found the bathroom Jenner was talking about, and oh god, there was a line of about nine people. And in the middle of it was Jenner, hands shoved between his legs squirming in place, it was hard to believe the sight of Jenner, the rat who attempted to overthrow The Rats of NIMH, was on the verge of having an accident.

Seagull Bomber was desperately dancing in place and holding himself with Lekmet trembling in place and both of his hands between his squeezed legs. Both of them, but Lekmet mostly, knew damn well the chances of them waiting it out long enough to make it even barely was extremely slim, but they had to suck it up and get in line.

Ozzie picked up a Nintendo Switch Odyssey bundle and immediately went to the check out, the pressure in his bladder was nigh unbearable, he didn’t care about making it to the toilet in time, he figured he could pee all over a plant outside the stores, anything to get relief.

Ozzie put the box on the check-out, he immediately grabbed himself with both hands, rubbing his thighs together dancing from foot to foot, the cashier painfully and slowly got the box and took it to the back.

Ozzie could feel it, the urine from his bladder slowly crawling up to the tip of his slit, Ozzie bit his lip as he did everything to delay the inevitable just a little longer, nothing was working anymore, tears streamed down his face as he felt the pressure begin to reach painful levels, Ozzie immediately stopped dancing, and trembled, all he could do was stand there and watch as his bladder begin to release, “No…” Ozzie muttered as he looked down, there he saw urine dripping from his crotch, feeling a wetness of his hands, the release rate rapidly increasing, soon he was peeing full force, Ozzie panted weakly as he accepted he’d just wet himself, pee dripping down his legs, soaking his fur and the carpet underneath his feet.

Soon, Ozzie stopped peeing, he looked up to the cashier as he wiped the urine off his hands, he sighed completely humiliated.

Not that Jenner, Seagull Bomber and Lekmet were doing any better, the line had not progressed much because each time someone went in it took three minutes because everybody was too slow, Jenner had about two people left to wait, while Seagull Bomber and Lekmet had about seven people to wait for including Jenner.

Lekmet had been eying a Parsley tree in the room, he had been dying to use it since he noticed it in the corner, the thought of using said tree made his bladder contract, Lekmet bleated painfully as he doubled over, burying his hands deeper between his legs, this wasn’t sufficient enough to stop himself leaking into his robe, some droplets spattered onto the floor underneath him, Seagull Bomber realised Lekmet was gonna wet himself very shortly, he then had an idea.

“S’cuse me! Pardon me!” said Seagull Bomber as he pushed by everyone in line, Lekmet followed, weakly hobbling in place.  
“Hhheeyy!” said a guy, “Ddddiickkk headed!” another guy said, Seagull Bomber didn’t care, all he cared about was getting Lekmet to a toilet.

As Seagull Bomber pushed by Jenner, Jenner felt his bladder jolt, small droplets of urine dripped from his dick, Jenner squeezed his legs together, he felt droplets of urine drip down his legs.

“Fffuuckk…” Jenner muttered as he squeezed his legs together, another spurt shot out of him, Jenner looked as Lekmet hobbled into the bathroom.

Lekmet pressed on the door of the bathroom, only to get a massive yellow exclamation mark, Lekmet bleated in shock as he kept attempting to open the door as he slowly began to wet himself, more and more urine leaking out of him as a wet patch appeared on his robe.

Eventually, Lekmet couldn’t take it anymore, Lekmet let more and more spurts out as he hobbled over to the Parsley tree in the corner, small piddles of urine trailing behind him, he immediately undid his robe and aimed his dick at the tree and shamelessly pissed all over the tree, he bleated in relief as he smiled as Seagull Bomber and Jenner stared at him from behind.

The sound of Lekmet peeing was too much for Jenner and Seagull Bomber, both of them began attempting to open the door, they kept getting the same exclamation over and over, but that didn’t seem to matter to them, both of them were slowly beginning to wet themselves.

By some miracle, the door opened, Jenner bolted inside, Jenner lifted the wet clothing covering his crotch and peed into the toilet, panting in relief, Seagull Bomber on the other hand, couldn’t take waiting anymore, Seagull Bomber looked at a sewer drain in the corner, he felt urine dripping down his legs, some dripping onto the floor, Seagull Bomber quickly jogged to the sewer drain, he covered his crotch with his bag, spread his legs out and began peeing into the sewer drain, he couldn’t aim directly down, so he had no choice but to pee on the back of his bag, soaking it in the process, some pee dripped down his legs, while most of it spattered into the sewer drain, Seagull Bomber panted in relief.

Soon, Jenner was finished in the bathroom, he walked outside and saw Seagull Bomber stood on top of a sewer drain, “Not a word to Ozzie, okay?” he demanded, blushing as he did.

“Y-yeah… sure…” Jenner sighed, “I won’t tell anyone…”

The trio walked to HMV, where they met Ozzie, who had his Nintendo Switch Odyssey bundle.  
“I got my Switch.” Ozzie said, “Now we can go home.”  
“Oh, thank god.” Jenner sighed, “I have one hell of a story to tell you, if Seagull Bomber will let me.”  
Seagull Bomber sighed, “Fine, you might as well.” He said.

 


End file.
